Sanchez Bjornnufar
Sanchez Bjornnufar (サンチェス · ブジョルヌファル'' Sanchesu Bujorunufaru'') is a Dark Mage and one of the members of the Dark Hydra Guild. Appearance Sanchez appears to be a young man is his late-teens or early twenties, having a muscular build. He has a long nose, a small mouth with small lips and blue eyes that are narrowed towards the tear ducts. Sanchez's eyes are drawn without any recognisable pupils. His hair colour is blue, almost the same colour as his eyes, and is spiked up with several loose strands falling over his forehead. He wears a uniform, that consists of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. Sanchez wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat and has a small half mantle hanging off the left shoulder, as well as golden shoulder board on the right. Personality Sanchez is a ruthless opponent and a fierce villain. He has shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighting at his opponent's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents, being cold-hearted, planning to kill a blindly loyal subordinate just because the one has more potential than he knows and may cause a danger in the future. He becomes excited very easily, showing a big crazy smile whenever he's fired up, and likes taking risks. He is quite experienced in battle, as he is rather strong and he is very competent in almost every skill. Magic and Abilities Magic Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic concentrates on the manipulation of the element of drakness. It has a variety of effects, being a very versatile technique. The most commom use is to destroy things and enemy's attacks. Sanchez uses this technique as his main type of offensive and defensive Magic. He is capable of shaping large masses of dark energy, capable of injuring even strong wizards. His technique, combined with his '''Dark Flare, make him a very offensive-oriented combatant. His Darkness spells are colored golden and white. *'D' ark Finger Beam: The user leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Dark Bomber': Sanchez charges a big, golden and white dark energy sphere from the tip of his right index finger. The sphere enlarges and then suddenly shrinks to a very small size. It then releases a very powerful and destructive energy wave. *'Dark Beam': A simple spell, where Sanchez charges a small sphere of energy that then releases itself as a small beam, with low estructive power. *'Dark Sphere': Sanchez puts his right finger pointing up, as he charges a blazing white aura and forms a yellow energy sphere in front of his finger. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a big amount of damage. 'Dark Flare '(暗炎 Kura-en (''ダークフレア ''Dākufurea)):Dark Flare is a Magic which allows its users to create and manipulate black flames. This fire cannot be put out by wind or water and can have its fire-property changed. It is unknown if it can be eaten by a Dragon Slayer. Sanchez's unique and personal magic; as the creator of this magic, he is extremely proficient at it, having great skill with it. *''To be continued...'' Abilities To be continued...